Breaking The News
by loverof naley
Summary: Naley finding out about another pregnancy and dealing with their nerves about giving the news to Jaime.


**AN-This little one shot came from my mind just wondering how NH would break the baby news to Jamie once Haley was pregnant again. I hope it's ok.**

**Thanks to Tori for being my awesome beta at the last minute. You rock girly.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately own none of the one tree hill characters. pouts**

**Breaking The News**

Haley ran frantically around her kitchen trying to put the finishing touches on the cake that was cooling on the countertop. She had spent the majority of the day preparing all of Jamie's favorite foods for the special family dinner her and Nathan had been planning for days.

The week had been a little stressful for her finding out the unexpected but welcomed news of being pregnant with her second child. Haley was floored when the doctor arrived back into the examination room diagnosing what she thought to be some sort of stomach flu as something a little more then she was bargaining for. She was three months pregnant.

After her initial shock, Haley had left the hospital somewhat numbly as she got into her car and drove the short distance home. She was pretty much operating on auto-pilot realizing how life was so unpredictable. Their little family of three suddenly changing in such a major way with two little words, "You're pregnant."

Oh my god was what she thought. How was she going to tell Nathan? Were they really ready for the changes and responsibilities another child would bring? Could they balance being working parents to one precocious child, on top of handling a newborn? She had so many questions that day, all of them running through her mind at warp speed. Another baby, another life her and Nathan's love created, another joy this child would bring into their already blessed life.

Everything was so perfect at the moment. Would this baby disrupt their busy lives or break the working routine of the Scott household? Nathan had quickly pushed all of her worries and fears aside that day. She wondered why she even had an ounce of it in the first place concerning the news. He had been her prince charming as always, saying the right words putting her mind at ease. Haley knew just how lucky she was to have such a loving husband and father to her two children. Nathan was the closest thing to perfection a girl could get. She would never forget his sweet words to her that day.

"_Hey you" Nathan said leaning over the couch kissing her lips lightly. "I missed you today."_

"_I missed you too" she said wringing her hands nervously as Nathan took a seat next to her._

"_You feeling better?" he asked feeling against her forehead for a fever. "How did your appointment go? What did the doctor say?_

_He said a lot was all Haley thought in that moment. How did she tell him they were about to become parents for a second time?_

"_Hales?" he questioned when she said nothing._

"_Yeah" she whispered quietly._

"_You're scaring me, baby. What's going on?"_

_Haley closed the small gap between the two of them and buried her head into Nathan's chest. He began rubbing his hand soothingly over her back trying to comfort her in whatever way she needed. He could tell there was something big on her mind._

"_Talk to me" Nathan said. "Tell me what's going on with you. I'm here."_

_That made Haley feel a whole hell of a lot better hearing him say that he was there. Of course he would be. She never had any doubts about that. She took a big deep breath, exhaling loudly before she began to tell him about the pregnancy._

"_I didn't have a stomach bug like we thought" she said mildly. "There was another reason for my nausea and vomiting over the last couple of days" she told Nathan._

"_Ok" he said continuing to stroke against her, relaxing Haley even more. "Then what is it?"_

"_I'm pregnant" she whispered._

_Nathan didn't quite hear her. He pulled her slumped body upwards before placing his hand on her chin and guiding her eyes to meet his._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I'm pregnant" she said this time much louder. Nathan's eyes became wide as saucers as Haley watched him in wonder waiting for some type of response. She bit her lips to the point of breaking the skin on them. His quiet demeanor began to freak her out slightly. Haley knew the silence would kill her soon if Nathan didn't say anything._

"_What did you say?" Nathan asked stunned._

"_I'm pregnant, Nathan." she said. The words began rolling off her tongue with ease a little more each time she said them. She was pregnant. " We're pregnant. We're having another baby. "_

_He didn't know how to respond. On one hand he was feeling absolutely excitement coursing through his veins, but admittedly he was scared shitless. He remembered having the same fears with Jamie. He wasn't sure if he could be a good father, if he could be the opposite of everything his father was to his own son. Haley's confidence in him proved to be all Nathan had needed and he'd become the best father Jamie could ask for. It was no different this time around accept for the fact that they were a little older, a little wiser, and there would be no walking out leaving his pregnant confused wife alone. He would be there to support her from start to finish this time._

"_I love you and I love our baby" Nathan said before kissing the life out of her. Their mouths molded together heatedly. Haley felt his tongue skim the bottom of her lip begging for entrance which she more then willingly granted. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love. Haley knew if she were standing her knees would have buckled beneath her. She could feel herself turning into to goo in his hands as Nathan held her body in place continuing to kiss her. Air becoming necessary for them quickly, she pulled away pressing their foreheads together, both of their breathing labored and harsh._

"_Wow" was all she could manage. His kisses never got old._

"_Yeah, wow" he greed with a smile looking into her eyes with such love and adoration. "We're having another baby" Nathan said with lots of excitement._

"_I didn't even think about this as a possibility" she admitted still placed firmly in his arms. "Nathan, I was so surprised when the doctor told me. I didn't know what to think."_

"_There is nothing to think about" he said. "This is everything I want and more, Hales. You've made me the happiest man alive" he admitted a little shyly. "What did I ever do to deserve you and Jamie and now this little one?" he said rubbing her still flat tummy._

_Haley's eyes became glazed with tears listening to Nathan speak such beautiful things. "What did we do to deserve you? We're the lucky ones, Nate. You're such a magnificent husband to me, and a terrific father to Jamie. I have no doubt that you are going to be just as good of a dad to this baby" Haley said. "I believe in you, I believe in us."_

"_Aren't I the one that's supposed to be saying this stuff to you?" Nathan chuckled giving her a flirty teasing smile. "You amaze me, baby. Always."_

"_I am pretty amazing" she laughed. Just minutes ago the weight of the world felt upon her. Now it all washed away with the awesomeness that was her husband. He made her feel so much better._

"_That you are" he agreed. "Were you worried I would be upset?" Nathan asked._

_Haley looked to the carpeted floor in shame for having any doubt about Nathan's reaction._

"_You did, didn't you? Why Hales? Did you think I wouldn't be happy about this…..because I am happy" he said confidently so that Haley could hear the truth in his sincere words._

_She nodded her head a bit embarrassed. "I just….." she paused._

"_You just what?" he asked._

"_I was worried because of the last time" she admitted._

_It was Nathan's turn to feel shame now. That had not been one of his finest moments walking out on her after finding out the news of her first pregnancy. Of all the dumb things he had ever done, that definitely topped the list._

"_I know this is different" Haley continued on. "We are not the same teenagers worried about paying the rent and finishing school. We're settled, we have the house, good jobs, and more money than we can spend in a lifetime, but I still worry. I get scared sometimes, not because I don't believe in us, but because I do. I get afraid that I'll lose you or Jamie or even this baby. I love you all so much."_

"_And we love you Hales" he said caressing her face. Haley closed her eyes in relaxation to her husband's touch. " We wouldn't function if it weren't for the wonderful things you do for this family everyday. Do you understand my life didn't begin until you? You are my all and the fact that you have given me the gift of our precious son and now another child means so much. That you had the love and faith in us to forever intertwine our love into two little souls gives me chills thinking it. I will always love you Haley James."_

"_Haley James Scott" she whispered._

"_Of course, Mrs. Scott" he laughed. "The one and only forever and ever."_

"_And ever" she said. "I love you so much. You know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I kind of love you too" he joked earning a playful smack in the arm by Haley._

"_Ouch Hales, so violent. I like" he said with a kink of his eyebrow. Haley blushed furiously at Nathan's obvious double meaning behind the words._

"_Stop it, Nathan. It's not nice to tease your pregnant wife."_

"_I love when you say that" he smiled. "It sounds so…. I don't know, sexy."_

"_Sexy? How the hell is that sexy?" she asked._

"_Uh I don't know. Maybe for the fact of you carrying around my child, its kind of nice knowing we made such an incredible thing. It makes crave you, desire you even more if possible or just the obvious."_

"_The obvious?" she asked trying to cool herself off as her body seemed to be heating uncontrollably from his lustful innuendo and heated stares_

"_Do you not remember what you were like when you were pregnant with Jamie?_

"_You mean fat and greedy, scarfing down everything in sight. I was disgusting" she laughed._

"_You were beautiful…….and horny."_

_Haley could hear the excitement in his voice as he said the last words._

"_I was not" she denied as her cheeks flamed bright red._

"_Oh yeah. You definitely were" he laughed. "Need I remind you of the time I got called from my basketball practice early because my pregnant wife needed me? I was scared shitless when Whitey said that you called. Here I am breaking my neck to our apartment and what do I find?"_

_Haley felt the color drain from her face knowing exactly what he was about to say. She shifted her feet side to side ready to listen to him recall her 'needy' moment._

"_You know, Hales" he teased. "You were buck naked laying smack dab in the middle of the bed, belly and all. I swear if I wasn't so damn turned on by it I would have laughed my ass off."_

"_Ugh! I hate you " Haley screamed. "You promised to never ever mention that again. Hey, it was either you or the ice cream. I just happen to think you were a little more fun" she admitted shyly._

"_Do you hear me complaining?" he asked. "It got me away from coach and I got laid."_

"_Nathan! Baby ears" she laughed pointing to her stomach._

"_Sorry" he laughed._

"_Anyway I won't be like that this time around, I guarantee it."_

"_So sure, Hales. I bet I'll get some frantic call at work saying my wife needs me. I guarantee it" he said with a wink of his eye._

_Haley rolled her eyes at her husband's cockiness._

"_Now that we got that out the way. We just have one more thing to do" she said._

"_What's that?" Nathan asked._

"_We have to tell Jamie."_

"Hales?" Nathan called entering the kitchen. He startled her so much she nearly dropped the bowl of icing she was using to frost the cake.

"Nathan" she gasped. "Don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving to get Jamie. We should be back in a half hour" he said.

"Nathan, no. That's way too soon. I still have to finish the cake. I can't get this stupid mac and cheese right. And I nearly burnt the chicken. Take him to the toy store or something to kill some time. I'm not ready" she panicked. "Everything needs to be perfect" she whined running around the kitchen.

Nathan held back a laugh seeing his wife's hormones in full working mode. If she weren't so damn cute he honestly would've been scared. She was a crazy woman when she got like this.

Instead of verbally calming her, Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled her possessively into his arms. He laid a gentle kiss under the layers of her loose hair just above her eyelids. He could feel the stress seeping away slowly as she gave into the warmth of his body.

"It'll be ok, Hales" he assured. "Jamie is going to be fine with this. Once he finds out that he is getting a permanent playmate, I'm sure it will go a long way to winning him over. I promise you, he'll be happy."

"Are you sure?" she mumbled worriedly.

"I'm positive. Relax and believe all will be fine."

"Ok" she agreed.

"Besides all this stress is not good for you two" he smiled lovingly at her. "Can't have my girls stressed."

"How do you know it's a girl?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I told you we would get that little girl. I know she would be just as beautiful, kind, smart, and caring as her mother. I think we may have gotten our wish, at least I hope" he admitted with a wink. "If not, we'll keeping trying" he said with raised eyebrows.

In her super emotionally charged state Haley began shedding some happy tears. "Damn it Nathan" she said swiping at her wet face. "Stop saying such sweet things. You know what they do to me" she laughed tearfully.

"I'm just making sure I appease my absolute gorgeous, sexy, hot wife. That way you will appease me, if you know what I mean" he said nibbling a bit on her exposed neck.

Haley giggled at her husband's one-track mind. "It always go back to that for you. Such a perv" she laughed trying to fight off the heat he was causing to erupt inside of her.

She was very easily distracted due to her pregnant state. One look or kiss from Nathan could've had both them undressed and making love before either knew what had hit them. Now was certainly not the time for it. They had to tell Jamie about the new addition to their family.

"You know me, baby. I never get enough of you" he whispered into her ear before leaving an aroused Haley. He made sure to give her a little playful slap on the ass as he made his way out of their home to retrieve Jamie.

He definitely was going to pay for that later, she thought while running over to the kitchen sink and dabbing a cool rag over her neck. She had work to do, no time to be having thoughts of Nathan.

"So sport, how was soccer practice? You score any goals today."

'What'd do you think?" Jamie laughed from the backseat of the car. "I am a Scott, daddy. I always score."

Nathan let a loud laugh burst deep from within. Jamie was definitely his son, smirk and all.

"Nice going champ. Your mama is going to be so proud of you" Nathan said with a smile.

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly. He loved making Haley proud in any way that he could.

"Of course. She's always proud of you. You know that."

"Yep. She says I'm her winner no matter what. I'm always number one" Jamie proudly stated.

Nathan swallowed with a large nervous gulp. His little boy would more than likely receive a little less attention now that a new baby was coming. Hearing Jamie talk of being their number one began to cause a little worry inside of Nathan. The words he spoke to Haley suddenly not even helping his own anxiousness or fears about Jamie coping with a sibling. How would he deal with sharing the two people that solely belonged to him and only him with another person?

They pulled up to the house. Jamie unhooked himself from the restraints of his seatbelt eagerly wanting to see his mom. He ran quickly up the path to their home, Nathan on heels hoping things would be ok once the baby news was broke to Jamie. They had to be ok, especially for Haley's sake.

"Mama" Jamie ran into her open arms. Haley happily cuddled his small body leaving lots of kisses along his grass stained face. She didn't care if he was a little dirty from his practice, all she wanted was to show her little man lots of love.

"How was practice, baby?" she asked.

"It was good, mama. I scored two goals" Jamie said.

"Wow, mommy's big boy. Two goals. You are definitely on your way to replacing that David Beckham. He better watch his back" Haley said tickling a laughing Jamie.

"I'm impressed Hales" Nathan said. "You actually got the sport and star right for once. I was sure you would call Beckham, Jordan or something" he laughed.

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at Nathan for teasing her.

"Don't be silly mama. I'm not old enough yet. Girls" he blew out cutely.

Nathan and Haley laughed at their son's behavior.

" Hey champ, don't knock girls. You're mama is pretty awesome" Nathan said. "She's a girl."

"I know" Jamie said. "But she's not yucky."

"She's definitely not yucky" Nathan said winking at Haley.

"Ok, my two charmers. Both you go wash up for dinner and quick" she said shooing Jamie along.

Jamie ran out of the room ahead of Nathan who kissed Haley on her cheek. "No worries" he said before following their son to the washroom.

"No worries, no worries, no worries" Haley chanted repeatedly to herself.

Dinner went pretty smoothly with no mention of the baby. Haley spent most of the time picking at her food nervously while Nathan and Jamie stuffed their faces as if life depended on it. Now as she stood in her kitchen preparing to serve the cake she spent all day making, Haley knew the time was near. There would be no more stalling. She had to tell their son.

"Hey, you need some help in here?" Nathan asked as he reached around her into the cupboard for a couple of plates.

"Thanks" she said lifting the cake up on it's dish.

Nathan could tell something was wrong, so he waited until she turned in his direction before giving her a questioning stare.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You tell me" he said.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired" Haley lied. "Maybe we should do this tomorrow."

"Hales" he sighed putting the dishes in his hand onto a nearby table. "Nothing is going to change if we tell him now or tomorrow. Let's just do it. You'll feel so much better once we tell him" Nathan told her kissing her forehead.

With a sigh of her own, Haley made her way back into the dining area with Nathan following close behind. When they entered they found Jaime fidgeting around in his chair and twirling a fork in his hand.

"Yummy" he said looking excitedly at his favorite chocolate cake placed on the table. "I want a big piece, mama. Please." he begged.

Haley smiled rubbing her hand through his blonde hair. "You can have the biggest piece" she said.

"What about me?" Nathan pouted.

"No daddy, I get the biggest. Right mama?"

That's right Jim Jam. This cake is for you. I think we'll give daddy a small piece if he's good" she teased Nathan with a bright smile.

Jamie giggled covering his mouth trying to smother his cackling. He loved knowing he was going to get more cake then Nathan.

"Both of you will pay" Nathan promised with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, yeah" Haley said serving the dessert.

Jamie dug eagerly into the cake getting frosting all over his face much to the amusement of his parents. Nathan knew this was the perfect time to dive into the conversation.

"So Jim Jam" he started.

Haley looked over to her son worriedly.

Jamie eyed his father while continuing to eat.

"You know how daddy and uncle Lucas are brothers?" Nathan asked. Jamie bobbed his head up and down in understanding.

"I like you being brothers" Jamie said. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Nathan agreed.

"And you know how much fun your daddy and uncle Luke have together playing basketball or when they play those silly video games with even more basketball?" Haley asked giving Nathan a knowing look in the process.

"We all have fun. It's guy time" Jamie said flexing his arm. Haley held back a laugh knowing he must have gotten that from of the guys.

"Exactly" Nathan said. "Now what would you say if we let someone else tag along with us during that time we spend with the guys?"

"Someone else?" Jamie asked scrunching up his face in confusion. "Do you want to come mama?" he looked to Haley.

"Not mama, buddy" Nathan said with a nervous glance over to his wife.

"What daddy and I are trying to say" Haley said now with Jaime's full attention. "In a few months time there will be someone else living here with us as a family."

"Who?" he asked.

"Your mama is going to have a baby soon" Nathan said studying his son. "That means you will get a little brother or sister."

Jamie looked to both his parents taking their serious expressions in as much as a five year old could.

"What do you think about that, bud?" Haley asked cautiously.

"I'm getting a brother?" he asked.

"Or a sister" Nathan added. "We don't know yet. But as soon as we do you'll be the first to know" he promised.

"I don't want a sister, mama" Jaime whined. Haley felt her fears flooding back to the surface.

"Listen Jaime" Nathan said coming alongside him. He got into a kneeling position in front of Jamie so that he was at his level. "I know this is very confusing for you, but mama and I love you very much. Nothing will change that."

"We promise that we will never forget about you. Now we just have one more person to love and that will love us" Haley said. "That's a good thing, baby."

"I don't know" Jaime said with some reluctance.

"What don't you know, buddy? You can ask us anything. It's ok."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Do I have to share my toys?" he asked.

Nathan laughed while Haley just gave a small smile.

"Well buddy you don't have to, but it would be a nice thing for you to do. Besides it will be a while before the baby can even play with toys. When the baby comes home the only thing it will do for most of the day is eat, sleep, and poop" Nathan joked.

"Ewww!" Jaime said.

"What dad is trying to say is that things will not change much. The baby will be like this new cool thing at first and then everything will seem back to normal. I know you may not understand that sometimes Jaime, but daddy and I will do our best to make sure you do." Haley told him. "You'll be a great big brother. I know it."

"Is that ok?" Nathan asked.

Jaime looked at the expectant faces of his parents before he nodded with a smile much to their relief. "It's ok. So where is our baby?" he said. "Can we go get it right now?"

Nathan and Haley laughed at their son's sudden excitement over the baby.

"We can't go get it, Jaim. You see the baby is in mommy's belly right now. It takes a while" Nathan said.

Jaime looked to Haley confused. There was a baby in his mama's tummy. He jumped from his seat brushing past Nathan and made his way over to Haley. "Can I see it?"

'No, you can't see it" Haley said. "Give me your hand." Jaime let Haley place his small hand over her stomach waiting to feel something. "This is where the baby is until it's ready to be born. It takes times but soon little one."

"That's stupid" Jaime exclaimed.

"I know" Nathan agreed. "But we need a healthy baby. In order for that to happen it needs to stay in mommy.

Jaime gasped loudly, both his parents seeing the question in his face.

"The baby is in mommy?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah" Haley said.

"How did it get there?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I wanted to leave it like that in case I did a continuation of this. Don't hate me!**


End file.
